


a lifetime together

by summerlabeouf



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, No Angst, a lot of fluff, honestly it's pretty cute, i dont really know what to tag so, newt and thomas are grown, newt is a cool dad too, newt is at peace, newt is chill, newt is dad, newtmas - Freeform, proposal, sonya is a bundle of joy, thank god, they adopt a kid, they move in together, theyre just really happy, thomas feels complete, thomas is a great dad, thomas is panicky, thomas is papa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 08:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14161254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerlabeouf/pseuds/summerlabeouf
Summary: Thomas was willing to do anything for Newt. That was when he knew he loved Newt. That’s when he knew he was complete.With Sonya in the bigger picture now, neither of them has ever felt as complete and whole as they did now.Besides, they vowed to spend a lifetime together.And so they did.





	a lifetime together

**Author's Note:**

> hello, tis Bri! I wrote this as a tiny epilogue for my newtmas fic I posted called 'seven days together'. I chose to write something else as the epilogue because I thought it'd be boring to do one about them reuniting (i know, i know, im sorry if you didnt like this. i just didn't want to write something like that. sorry hehe) 
> 
> hope yall like it! feel free to leave a kudos or comment or whatever. ciaaaoooooo.

Newt dropped the last box onto the floor, flopping down onto the newly bought sofa and sighed with relief. His boyfriend of five years did the same as he chuckled, feeling a weight lift off his shoulders.

“Finally,” Newt grumbled, throwing his legs up and laid them on top of Thomas’s lap.

“Only took us 12 hours,” the brunet laughed, “get your legs off, you’re skinny but heavy.”

“Rude,” Newt lifted his legs off before moving on the couch and laying down on Thomas’s lap. This time, the older man did not argue. He simply smiled down at Newt and started to play with his hair. With a satisfied hum, Newt closed his eyes.

It had been five years since Thomas popped the special question, claiming Newt as his boyfriend. Although they spent about half their relationship away from each other, Thomas believed their relationship was the strongest one he’s ever been in. Who knew Thomas could nail a long distance relationship?

Despite Newt’s amazing application to California Institute of Art, he didn’t manage to get in. Thomas had to comfort Newt over the phone for a few hours as he cried and whined his heart out. Rejection to that art school made Newt slightly more depressed, but he found another alternative that was better.

Florida State University offered a degree in Art Therapy, which was where Newt ended up applying for. He had been over the moon when he got his acceptance letter. This time, he called Thomas with tears of joy. The brunet grinned fondly at the memory, remembering how excited Newt sounded. It was nice to see him happy after he had been moping about the rejection.

Los Angeles was a six to seven hour flight away from Florida, which got on Thomas’s nerves. He was proud of Newt, he truly was. It was just frustrating and upsetting to know that his  boyfriend was still far away from him. The plans he had made up in his head were ruined. Nontheless, Thomas tried his best to be a supportive boyfriend.

Newt worked while going to college, so that helped him visit Thomas in LA. It was over a summer break and they spent a good six weeks together. They visited Venice Beach  on the first night, which was where Newt said the three special words. Once the sun went down and the sky turned into a stunning orange, the blonde looked at Thomas and told him bravely that he loved Thomas.

Obviously, Thomas felt the same way.

Til this day, Thomas still felt the same as when Newt wrote ‘I think I could love you’ on the first parting gift they shared.

He loved Newt. Thomas loved how pretty, witty, sarcastic, caring, careful, smart, loving and funny Newt was. For years, he thought of a lifetime with him. Now that Newt was twenty three and Thomas was twenty four, he began to think of the fantasy as a reality.

They had stable lives. Thomas was working at a pharmacy while he attended medical school in UCLA. Newt worked at a art therapy studio, he started about two months ago. It took the two of them five years, but they finally managed to find a good afforable place to live in. They rented a studio apartment together in Westwood. Both Newt and Thomas also had their own cars, although Newt’s car was a second-hand one that constantly broke down.

Thomas thought this was perfect. Even though their apartment was slightly shitty, Newt’s car was shitty and his job didn’t pay as much as he liked, he thought this life with Newt was amazing. He loved it.

He realized months ago that he wanted to live his entire life with Newt, even with the shitty things that might come with it.

The silver ring sat in his pocket as Thomas shifted uncomfortably on his seat. His heart was pounding and his palms began to sweat. He has to do it now. While Newt is relaxed and happy. He has to do it now  before he backs out again. The date is an even better reason as to why he should do it now. It was March 21st, the day Thomas asked Newt to be his boyfriend at the Empire State Building.

“Hey Newt?”

New hummed.

“You know I love you right?”

“Course I do, shank. I love you too.”

“Okay, because I wanted to ask you something.”

Nodding his head, Newt let his boyfriend ask him the question. Thomas’s mouth went dry and he began to feel light headed. The racing heartbeat in his chest was threatening to burst. He didn’t know what to do or say. His stupid, usually noisy mind was at a blank.

After a long silence of Thomas just panicking, Newt opened his eyes and looked at him with concern.

“What is it?” he questioned.

When Thomas doesn’t respond, Newt frowned and started to sit up. He moved so that he sat cross-legged in front of Thomas and carefully touched Thomas’s jaw. Automatically, Thomas leaned into his hand, sighing heavily.

“Did something happen?”

Thomas shook his head vigorously, “no, no, nothing happened. I just wanted to ask something.”

“Well? Ask away, Tommy. What are you waiting for?”

“Ugh,” Thomas groaned, hiding his face in his hands, “I don’t know if I can.”

“Don’t be ridiculous! What do you mean by you can’t?” Newt incredulously questioned, his face contorting to one filled with confusion.

Standing up, Thomas moved away from the sofa and began to pace up and down in front of the television. He bit his nails as he tried to hype himself up.

_Come on, you wuss. Just say it!_

_What if he says no? It’ll be like all those rejection compilations I watched. Damn it, why did I binge watch those last night._

“Tommy? You’re making me really dizzy,” Newt retorted as he watched Thomas walk up and down.

Thomas stopped, staring at the floor. He drew in a breath and muttered ‘fuck it’ under his breath. He dug into his pocket and pulled the ring out. When he looked up, he saw Newt frown, squint then widen his eyes in shock. His jaw dropped as Thomas stood rooted to the ground.

He had thought of a speech, but Thomas really couldn’t bring himself to remember it.

“Do you want to marry me?”

Newt stared at Thomas with his brown eyes wide open, “Tommy.”

Bile began to rise in his throat and Thomas’s heart sank, making him drop his gaze down onto the floor again. He started  to apologise but was interrupted by Newt laughing. Thomas looked up from his shoes and at his boyfriend, who was crying.

The blonde stood up and ran towards Thomas, throwing his arms around his neck and enveloping him in a tight hug. Thomas stumbled backwards, heaving a sigh of relief. Wrapping his arms around Newt, they embraced for a few seconds.

“Yes, yes, yes, oh my god, a million fucking times yes!” Newt shrilly screamed.

“Really?” Thomas dumbly asked, letting go of Newt.

Newt sniffled, nodding his head and wiping the tears off his face. He raised an amused eyebrow at his boyfriend, seriously questioning in his head if he was dating an idiot.

“Are you fucking kidding? Of course I want to marry you. I love you.”

Thomas grinned and held Newt’s hand. The ring was a simple silver band, glistening in the light. He slid on the ring for Newt, sending the blonde into another fit of giggles mixed with sobs.

“You like it? I had to hide it from you for so long,” Thomas asked sweetly, staring into Newt’s warm chocolate eyes.

“You could’ve proposed to me with a ring pop and I would’ve still said yes.”

“Damn it,” Thomas playfully snickered, “could’ve saved so much with a ring pop.”

Newt rolled his eyes and leaned in, pressing a kiss onto Thomas’s lips. It was quick and sweet as Thomas relaxed, snaking his arms around Newt’s waist. When they broke apart, Thomas cheekily tightened his grip on his waist and lifted him in the air, spinning him around. Newt’s cheery laughter rang out throughout the house. Peppering his face with kisses, Thomas made a noise of celebration and dragged the blonde towards the open window.

Poking his face out, Thomas did a loud ‘woo hoo’ before yelling at the top of his lungs.

“We’re getting fucking married! I’m marrying Newton Issac Samuels!”

“Tommy! Stop yelling, they’re gonna call the police!”

“I don’t care! I’m engaged! He said yes!”

Newt couldn’t stop laughing. Really, he didn’t mind. He loved the feeling swirling in his heart.

 

\--

 

The tiny house they lived in proved to be a challenge for both Newt and Thomas. After three years of living in the same cramped apartment, the two husbands finally gathered enough money to move once again. Their jobs allowed them to be more stable financially, with Thomas finally getting a job as a paediatrician in a high-class clinic somewhere in Downtown LA. He was incredibly lucky to score a job like that, which not only was a bunch of fun for him, but also very rewarding in terms of money.

Newt stayed at the same art therapy clinic and managed to earn some promotions. Of course, his pay wasn’t as high as Thomas’s but he didn’t mind. It was the joy he got from helping out other children and teens like him that made it all worth it.

Now that they were in their late twenties, Newt liked to look back on their past and constantly remininsce. Frames of pictures lined the walls in their cozy two leveled red brick house. It was almost laughable as they practically had white picket fences around their home. They were just like any other suburban family. Newt never imagined that his life would be like this if you asked him years and years ago.

There were a few sets of photos that he loved the most.

The first one they ever took together, which was in front of the Statue of Liberty. They were both still unsure about their feelings then, but Newt could feel the insane happiness radiating form the picture. It was enclosed in a white frame.

The second picture Newt loved was the one on top of the Empire State building, just moments after Thomas asked Newt to be his boyfriend officially. This one was taken with a polaroid. Thomas had his arm around Newt while he kissed Newt’s cheek. He had been mid-laugh in that photo, his eyes crinkling at the side but his smile as wide as it had ever been.

The third one was during Newt’s graduation. Thomas managed to sneak two days away from college to attend Newt’s graduation. They stood beside Ava and Henry, proudly huddled around Newt and his rolled up diploma. The parents were newly divorced then, but for some reason, Newt could see them happier in that photo. Ava had just started dating Jade. Little did any of them know, Ava would marry her best friend just two years after that photo was taken. Henry remained single and moved in with his own family again. The last time Newt heard from his father was just a week ago. He had gotten a job in this arts and craft store. He was doing okay, he said.

There were many, many, many photos that Newt loved, but the one he loved the most was the picture of Newt, Thomas and Sonya.

Speaking of the adorable devil, Newt heard the door to the master bedroom open. He snuggled further into Thomas’s chest, pretending to still be asleep. The mattress dipped down beside him and Newt felt a pair of tiny hands grip his biceps.

“Dad! Come on, you and Papa have to wake up! It’s already ten and I’m hungry!”

“Mmm,” Newt groaned, barely opening his eyes when Sonya started to wiggle her father.

No matter how much she tried to shake him, Newt remained silent and kept his eyes closed. Sonya made a sound of defeat before climbing over Newt, trying to get to Thomas. The brunet was also awake but had his eyes shut just like his husband. This was a little game they loved to play with little Sonya, knowing how funny it was to see her all fired up. She may only be four,  but she was very smart for her age and fiesty as hell.

“Papa,” Sonya whined, hitting her father’s cheek gently, “wake up or else I’ll tell Dad what you did yesterday.”

Thomas’s eyes snapped open and he squinted at Sonya, “hey, we said it would be a secret.”

Newt opened one eye, looking at the two of them with suspiciously.

“What does she mean, Tommy?”

Big blue eyes stared back at Newt innocently, although he could tell underneath the layer of cute and adorable chubby cheeks, there lay a cunning and conniving girl. Sonya was about to say something when Thomas yelped, covering her mouth with his hand and bringing her down onto his chest. A muffled scream escaped Sonya as Thomas held her down with his other arm, keeping her trapped and trashing around to break free.

“We pinky promised!” Thomas hollered playfully, chuckling as he watched his daughter struggle underneath.

Laughing along, Newt shook his head. Curiousity gnawed at him. However, he held back. His birthday was a day away. Maybe Thomas was planning something and he didn’t want Newt to know. Newt didn’t mind, he liked surprises.

“Alright, whatever it is, I don’t wanna know. Let go of our child, Thomas, or else she’ll suffocate or something,” Newt snickered, pushing aside his duvet.

The moment Thomas let go of Sonya, the blonde rolled off his body and onto the bed. She sat up straight and held onto Newt’s arm.

“Auntie Teresa and Uncle Minho are coming tomorrow for your birthday!”

Thomas groaned, covering his face with his hands as Newt gaped at Sonya.

He didn’t expect that.

“Wait, seriously?” Newt questioned, letting the tiny blonde crawl towards him and into his arms. She was a needy child, always needing a proper hug and cuddle from her father  before starting her day. Newt wrapped his arms around the girl as she leaned into Newt’s chest.

“She really needs to learn what keeping secrets is supposed to be like,” Thomas sighed.

Newt began to smile, carefully carrying Sonya in his arms. He got up and strolled over towards Thomas. Leaning down, he placed a kiss onto Thomas’s temple.

“I’m flying them in for a few days so we can all celebrate your birthday together. Fry and Gally are coming too,” Thomas admitted, admiring how happy Newt was looking.

“Thank you,” the blonde kissed Thomas on the lips this time, “you really don’t have to do all this.”

Thomas pushed away the blanket and stood up, reaching down to grab a stray shirt. He turned to Newt with a shy smile.

“I know how much you missed them so I thought why not. The bonus I got for Christmas was enough to fly all four of them here.”

With an impatient click of her tongue, Sonya pulled away from Newt slightly and pouted. Newt could practically feel her stomach grumble.

“I’m hungry,” she announced, making the two men laugh.

Typical Sonya. The brunet rolled his eyes and held his arms out. Sonya complied happily, choosing to let Thomas carry him. Newt passed her to him and watched as the two of them went out of the room. He could hear Thomas chastising her jokingly for revealing the secret, calling her a ‘snitch’.

Sonya’s melodious laughter rang out throughout the house, bringing the home to life. Newt walked towards the window and drew open the curtains.

The sky outside was alredy a pale azure blue. Clouds dotted around the sky and he watched as a group of birds flew past in the sky above the house. The view outside led to the backyard, which was dominated by Sonya’s swing set and small playground. He stretched for a while, listening to the sound of Thomas and Sonya’s conversation accompanied by the kid’s music playing from the speakers downstairs.

After a few minutes, Newt made his way out of the room and down the stairs. Slipping into the kitchen quietly, he stood at the doorway as he watched Thomas prepare some waffles. He had his full attention on trying to get the batter right while making sure Sonya didn’t fall off the counter. She was playing with Thomas’s phone, her eyes peeled on some kid cartoon. Newt swooped in and surprised Thomas by wrapping his arms around his waist. Pressing a kiss onto Thomas’s shoulder, Newt rest his chin on top of it and silently watched Thomas prepare breakfast.

Closing his eyes, Newt basked in this moment.

He had been wishing for peace like this since he was ten. Happiness was something Newt thought he would never get, seeing as a lot of bad things liked to happen to him. It was a constant train of thought for Newt, that is until he met Thomas.

Thomas made his life better. Of course, Newt’s anxiety and depression didn’t disappear. The truth was it never would. No matter how good his life was, no matter how many pills Newt took, it was always there. It would always creep on him randomly. Thankfully, Thomas was always there to help him whenever he needed it.

Life couldn’t be just good. It took Newt years to realize this but he finally does. And he understands. So he lives with that knowledge, stronger than ever.

Newt made Thomas’s life better. Before Thomas met Newt, he felt empty. Sure, he was content with his family life, his school life and his friends. But he always felt like he was missing something. It was love. He was missing love. Once Newt came into the picture, he felt things he had never felt before. Thomas was willing to do anything for Newt. That was when he knew he loved Newt. That’s when he knew he was complete.

With Sonya in the bigger picture now, neither of them has ever felt as complete and whole as they did now.

Besides, they vowed to spend a lifetime together.

And so they did.

 

 

 

 


End file.
